Bésala
by Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black
Summary: "Ken parpadeó, incrédulo mientras que sus ojos volvían a dirigirse hacia Miyako, que seguía allí frente a él, mirándolo con aquella ternura que provocaba que su corazón se derritiese… ¿Cómo podía pensar en lo que sucedía a su alrededor cuando ella lo miraba de esa forma?"


_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Así como tampoco ningun personaje de Disney, ni que sea reconocido en los siguientes parrafos. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Bésala.**

.

[…] _Primero, hay que inspirar el... amor_

_._

Esbozó una sonrisa, leve, apenas perceptible, mientras sus ojos contemplaban la figura de una de sus compañeras de aventuras que, además de hechizarlo con su belleza, ahora se había convertido en la dueña de su corazón.

Contempló sus rasgos a distancia, desde su posición, pero sin perder ningún detalle de la fémina. Los rasgos femeninos, delicados, armoniosos pero expresivos adoptaban muecas que pretendía demostrar desde su disconformidad más aguerrida hasta su satisfacción más grande, mientras sus labios pronunciaban palabras que no llegaba a comprender del todo.

Los ojos, de un vivaz tono que se debatía entre el fuego dorado y un cálido ambar, parecían proyectar miles de emociones y pensamientos diferentes con cada brillo que emitían, a traves de los cristales de sus gafas. Su graciosa nariz pequeña y sus labios, de trazo fino, ahora fruncidos en una muestra de disgusto, le parecían sencillamente adorables y completaban aquel conjunto de encantadoras y llamativas facciones.

El cabello largo, lacio y sedoso le caía sobre la espalda como una cascada lila que le enmarcaba el rostro, siguiendo las lineas de su mandíbula.

Sus gestos, emocionados, su risa contagiosa... Su...

Abstraído, como estaba, ante aquella visión, no percibió el inminente ataque hasta que lo sintió, inesperadamente, en el estomago.

De inmediato, su atención cambio de destinatario y sus ojos azules buscaron, con premura, a su atacante. Unos ojos castaños, inmensamente familiares, de un tinte cobrizo le devolvieron la mirada. Ken Ichijouji, se vio librado por fin de su burbuja, donde el único ser que existía era una joven de cabello lila y espiritu vivaz; percatandose, recién entonces, de que el inesperado golpe no había sido otra cosa que un codazo de su mejor amigo y compañero de aventuras.

— ¿Qué tanto miras? — Cuestionó Daisuke — _inoportuno — _Motomiya

— _Nada_ — Rebatió Ken, maldiciendose en voz baja por ser tan obvio. Había sido su culpa, su amigo no se habría dado cuenta de nada

— Mirabas a _Miyako_ — Acusó, finalmente, el portador de los digimentals del valor y de la amistad.

— Que cosas dices Daisuke — Musitó el joven Ichijouji, mirando hacia varias direcciones, para suspirar con alivio.

No había testigos, lo cual le daba dos opciones, asesinar a su amigo por aquella enorme bocota que portaba casi con el mismo orgullo que los googles que Taichi le había entregado en su primera aventura en el mundo digital, o hacerse el desentidido. Optó por esta última opción, principalmente, porque creía que sería llamativo el cuerpo tendido del energico Daisuke y, si bien Miyako estaba allí (y ella cavaría feliz y dichosa la fosa de su amigo), no podía olvidar que los demás elegidos no estaban muy lejos.

Sin embargo, el joven Motomiya no se iba a dejar engañar _tan_ fácilmente.

— ¿_Por qué no la invitas a salir de una vez_?

Ken parpadeó, entonces, ante el inesperado consejo de su amigo. Sus ojos se deslizaron, casi inconcientemente, hacia Miyako, que estaba discutiendo, aun con Koushiro Izumi, aunque él no podría precisar sobre que tema. Ella permanecía ajena a la conversación que su mejor amigo estaba llevando con él.

— Invitala a salir — Susurró otra voz familiar. Ken, enseguida, reconoció la calidez que emanaba de Hikari Yagami y cruzó la mirada con ella. La joven portadora de la luz le sonreía, alentadoramente.

— Sí, Ken — Apoyó Takeru a su novia, mientras sonreía de lado, con diversión — Me contó un pajarito que a ella le gustaría que la invitases…

— ¡_Traidor_! — Acusó Hawkmon, dirigiendose al portador de la esperanza y señalandolo con sus alas, acusadoramente. Parecía más que dispuesto a atacarlo-

Ken parpadeó, extrañado por el comportamiento de los presentes. ¿Cuándo se habían unido a la conversación? Él había estado completamente seguro que no había nadie oyendolos... Inmediatamene, sintió que alguien rodeaba sus hombros. El rostro amable y lleno de confianza de Taichi Yagami cruzó su campo de visión.

— Invitala a salir, Ken. ¿_Qué estás esperando_? — Fue la pregunta del joven que llevaba el emblema del valor en sus tiempos de lucha.

— Yo… — Vaciló, algo intimidado por la repercución que había tenido una simple frase de Daisuke, mientras sentía que unos dedos le obligaban a girar el rostro y enfocar a Miyako.

— Está allí, esperando que la invites a salir… — Reconoció la voz como la de Yamato Ishida cuando está le habló, con firmeza y seguridad.

— P-pero…

¿_Qué demonios estaba sucediendo con todos ellos_?

Su mente aturdida se vio incapaz de responder a sus dudas cuando sintió que Yamato y Taichi lo empujaban hacia adelante, hacia Miyako, que misteriosamente se había alejado de Koushiro (a quien ya no veía por ningún lado) y lo miraba fijamente, provocándole una calidez inesperada, inaudita… Imperdonable…

Bueno, no imperdonable. Más bien exquisita, agradable... Inaudita, eso sí. ¿Cómo podía merecer él aquella sensación?

— Hola, Ken… — Saludó ella, mientras le regalaba esa amplia sonrisa que le dedicaba sólo a él.

— ¡Besala! — Corearon, al unísono, Sora y Mimi…

¡Un minuto!

¿Mimi? ¿Mimi no estaba acaso en los Estados Unidos? ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido? Oh, si, se encontraban en el digimundo... Sin duda alguna, aquello sólo era posible en el mundo digital. Los encuentros de jóvenes que estaban tan lejos pero que en ese lugar, donde las barreras se rompían, igual que las fronteras.

[…] _No te ha dicho nada aún pero algo te atrae.  
_

_Sin saber por qué te mueres por tratar, de darle un beso ya_.

— ¿Qué? — Balbuceó el joven que llevaba la insignia de la bondad.

Sus ojos buscaron la figura del responsable que entonaba esa canción y sus ojos se abrieron cuando contemplo a Wormmon, que vestía con elegancia. Su pequeño cuerpo lucía un traje negro y una diminuta corbata de moño rojo. Los demás digimons hacian el coro para la canción que le resultaba inmensamente familia. Sin embargo, lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar a su compañero atentamente...

— ¿Wormmon? — Repitió anonadado, mientras su compañero digital entonaba la siguiente estrofa de esa conocida canción.

_Sí, la quieres, sí, la quieres, mírala,_ _  
_

_Mírala y ya verás, no hay que preguntarle._ _  
_

_No hay que decir, no hay nada que decir,_

Ken parpadeó, incrédulo mientras que sus ojos volvían a dirigirse hacia Miyako, que seguía allí frente a él, mirándolo con aquella ternura que provocaba que su corazón se derritiese… ¿Cómo podía pensar en lo que sucedía a su alrededor cuando ella lo miraba de esa forma?

_Ahora bésala._

Levantó su mano, para acariciar su mejilla, sonrosada, mientras sus ojos se perdían en la belleza ambar de su mirada amorosa y pura… Pero, en el último minuto, como si algo lo frenase, se detuvo.

No podía.

Él no merecía el cariño de Miyako… ¿Verdad?

Había hecho cosas horribles, y ni siquiera sabía si eso era real… Si lo que… Las cálidas manos de la heredera del amor y la pureza sujetaron la suya entre ellas, mientras le sonreía con aquella expresión de cariño que él creía no merecer.

_Sha la la la la la ¿Qué pasó? Él no se atrevió y no la besará.  
_

_Sha la la la la qué horror, Qué lástima me da ya que la perderá._

…

A lo lejos, confundida entre murmullos y sonidos que no distinguía, Wormmon, con una voz que decididamente no era la suya, seguía cantando las estrofas de esa canción que, Ken sabía, pertenecían a una conocida película infantil.

_Sha la la la no hay por qué temer, No iba a comer, ahora bésala. _

_Sha la la la la la sin dudar, No lo evites más, ahora bésala. _

_Sha la la la la la por favor, Escucha la canción, ahora bésala. _

_Sha la la la la la es mejor, Que te decidas ya, ahora bésala_

_._

Bésala. Bésala. Bésala. Bésala.

.

Ken Ichijouji abrió los ojos repentinamente, y, para su sorpresa, estaba en su habitación. No había digimundo, no había Miyako, no había elegidos alentandolo a que se le declarase a su amiga... Suspiró, habiendo ya escapado de ese sueño extravagante. Se incorporó en la cama, lentamente y sus ojos chocaron con los de Wormmon, que lo contemplaba con una expresión divertida e inusual en su rostro de insecto.

— ¿Otra vez el sueño con _The Little Mermaid_, Ken? — Inquirió su compañero.

Ken asintió, cansinamente.

Aquel sueño se había repetido durante las últimas dos semanas, posterior a una charla que había tenido el joven Ichijouji con Daisuke. Se arrepintió de no haber asesinado a su compañero cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Ahora, por su causa, no podía quitarse dos cosas de la cabeza. Por un lado, a Miyako (aunque ese mal lo venía padeciendo desde hacia meses) y por otro, esa estúpida canción que lo acechaba como una enemiga incluso en sus más reconditos sueños. Siempre sucedía lo mismo, comenzaba como un inocente sueño sobre Miyako y terminaba convirtiendose en una especie extraña y surrealista de declaración en donde Wormmon entonaba la canción _Kiss the girl_.

¡_Y jamás lograba besarla, pese a tanta insistencia_!

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, mientras reparaba en el reloj que tenía en su habitación, semi a oscuras, y suspiraba al ver la hora.

— Vamos a dormir, Wormmon — Susurró el joven, mientras volvía recostarse sobre el colchón mullido de su cama y se cubría con las sabanas de algodón. Cerró los ojos, con firmeza.

— ¿Ken? — La chillona voz de Wormmon no se asemejaba para nada a la del cangrejo Sebastian, pensó él, con alivio.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Lo harás, Ken?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Besarla — Susurró Wormmon, confidencialmente. El joven Ichijouji sonrió, divertido ante la actitud de su compañero

— Primero tengo que invitarla a salir, ¿No crees?

— Si — Fue la réplica que obtuvo de parte de su compañero — ¿Ken…?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Me dejas ver _The Little Mermaid_ está noche?

_._

_._

* * *

Me gustaba la idea de hacer una historia sobre estos dos personajes. Es muy corto, pero espero haberle hecho justicia a la pareja, que es divina. Cuando embecé a escribir tenía una idea en mente para ellos...

Y este es el resultado.

.

.

Saludos ^^


End file.
